Looney Tunes Grand Prix
' ' Looney Tunes Grand Prix 'is a new Looney Tunes racing game for Wii, 3DS, Xbox360, Ps3, and Wii U, and 'Party Mode. Gameplay Like Looney Tunes Racing, Mario Kart, & Looney Tunes Space Race. Story Mode The Looney Tunes enter a big Grand Prix, each with the hopes of winning ten million dollars. But before long, the Looney Tunes soon find there's more to the cup than they first imagined... Team Bugs: Team Bugs' members are: *Bugs Captain *Porky Pig *Granny Part 1: Smokey covers the whole Grand Prix. He checks out Team Bugs' entry. Bugs's team compromises of himself, Porky Pig, and Granny. The team are ready for the race, but Bugs is not at all pleased to discover who the opposing team is; Team Lola! Smokey is sure there'll be a real treat today! *Race the Carrot Cup against Team Lola. Bugs is playable for this part. *Race a Knockout Race on Rabbit Raceway. Porky Pig is playable for this part. * Race a Team Relay Race against Team Lola on Tweety Funfair. Granny is playable for this part. To pass to the next stage of the Grand Prix, both teams have to fight in a battle. which team will win? * Compete in a battle match on LTR Matador Arena. choose a random Team Bugs member for this part. Part 2: The host congratulates Team Bugs for it's impressive win, and they move up to the next race. Lola is disappointed that she lost. They find they are up against Team Taz. *Beat the Martian Cup against Team Taz. Bugs is playable for this part. * Race a Knockout Tournament against Team Taz. Granny is playable for this part. * Race a Survival Race on Smokey's Genie Bazzar. Porky Pig is playable for this part. Taz blabbers angrily about how much he lost the race. This angers Granny, and orders him to stop. Taz just continues anyway, and Granny decides to take matters into her own hands - in a one-on-one rival race! *Beat Taz in a rival challenge on Marvin's Space Fleet. Granny is playable for this part. Team Daffy: Team Daffy's members are: *Daffy Duck Captain *Foghorn Leghorn *Sylvester Part 1: Smokey covers the whole Grand Prix. He checks out Team Daffy's entry. Team Lola: Team Lola's members are: *Lola Bunny Captain *Tweety *Pepe Le Pew Part 1: Smokey covers the whole Grand Prix. He checks out Team Lola's entry. Team Taz: Team Taz's members are: *Taz Captain *Wile E. Coyote *Marvin the Martian Part 1: Smokey covers the whole Grand Prix. He checks out Team Taz's entry. Last Story: For this one, all the team captains are playable, but Bugs is playable twice, once for the ACME cup, and again for the Jack 'The Rocket' Blitz Rival Challenge. Part 1: Smokey covers the big awards ceremony. But the host decrees that they should add some more racing, to keep the crowds entertained, much to the other racers' mostly Daffy's shock. But the Looney Tunes decide not to argue, and race again, in the new final Final round! *Race a Knockout Tournament. Daffy is playable for this part. Part 2: The host decrees that Daffy's racing skill was amazingly good, but then Sylvester mistakenly finds something worth seeking - an old newspaper headline. Lola and Porky are about to examine it, when Rocky, Elmer, Witch Hazel and Sam steal it! The host decrees that they can have what the villains stole back, IF they compete against them first - in the Space Race Cup. *Beat the Space Race Cup against the villains. Lola is playable for this part. Part 3: Furious that he and his team were beaten, Rocky hands over the newspaper headline Sylvester found. The host decrees that there are still some more challenges he'd like to clear up. And he asks Taz to do the clearing up for him. Meanwhile, Porky and Lola examine the newspaper headline. It seems as if there's fowl play going on... *Race the Looney Tunes Racing Cup. Taz is playable for this part. Part 4: The host decrees that the Looney Tunes have done very well in the Grand Prix, and NOW, it's finally time to announce the winner. Porky and Lola have finished examining the newspaper headline, and discover that the host is actually the racing legend Jack 'The Rocket' Blitz! The other Looney Tunes discover the truth: Jack 'The Rocket' Blitz used to be the greatest racer ever in the LA Motoropoly 500 series, until one day, he suffered a nasty accident on the final lap of a big race. He was in hospital with a few broken bones, and whilst he recovered, he got a rookie racer on the team, and instantly became more popular, making Jack incredibly jealous, so he sabotaged the rookie's car as a prank, but it backfired, and it instantly injured the rookie, and Jack was soon found out. He was banned from the LA Motoropoly for good. The host reveals himself as Jack, and says the Grand Prix was all a hoax. He tricked the Looney Tunes into racing, and copied their data and connected it to his kart, creating the fastest race car to exist. Bugs Bunny decides to take charge and race against him, and the villains, in the ACME Cup. Smokey is confused about the Grand Prix's number of rounds, but soon decides to see who will be the real, real, REAL champion! *Race Jack 'The Rocket' Blitz and the villains in the ACME Cup. Bugs is playable for this part. Part 5: Jack is furious that he got beaten, and is furious with the villains. Upon realizing that Jack tricked them as well, the villains and the Looney Tunes decide to stand up against Jack. Bugs decides a final challenge against him - a one-on-one race! Jack decrees that he's also got an extra copy of the data, and that makes him even stronger than before!!! Will Bugs defeat this former racer at his own game? Or will he come up out of gas - literally? *Race Jack 'The Rocket' Blitz in a rival challenge on Looney Dimension. Bugs is playable for this part. Ending: Bugs Bunny emerges victorious, and Jack becomes bitterly upset that he lost his chance to be loved again. The Looney Tunes take pity on him, and decide to give him a second chance, by racing with them! He agrees, and soon, he's became nicer and more friendlier to the eye. Daffy, Sam, and Sylvester, on the other hand, are still unhappy that nobody won the Grand Prix or the prize, but a call to race by Jack soon changes their minds! Smokey is disappointed that no one won the Grand Prix, but he decrees it was still fun for everyone, and decides to join in the race as well! Characters The characters will be in the style of The Looney Tunes Show. Even for those who haven't been in The Looney Tunes Show. Starter Characters: Unlockable Characters: Tracks and Cups Carrot Cup: #Warner Bros Film Lot #Chilly Viking Village #Tweety Funfair #Rabbit Raceway Martian Cup: #Tazmania Island #Road Runner Rally #Smokey's Genie Bazzar #Marvin's Space Fleet Duck Cup: #Rocky's City Circuit #Pirate Ship Docks #Witch Hazel's Forest #Duck Dodgers' Space Base ACME Cup: #Wooden Nickel Casino #ACME Gag Factory #Count Bloodcount's Castle #Looney Dimension Looney Tunes Racing Cup: #You Belong In Pictures #What's Opera Doc #Planet Y #Wackyland Space Race Cup: #Off World City Limits 1 #Galactorama Park 1 #The Asteroid Belt #North Pole Star 2 Battle Arenas #LTR Matador Arena # LTR Glacial Arena #Planet X Arena #ACME Gag Testing Arena #Jungle Ruins Rumble ACME Gags Changes in Looney Tunes Racing Cup *In "You Belong In Pictures", Porky is not seen. *in "Wackyland" the HUD and the racers are now in color. Changes in Space Race Cup *all the tracks are retooled to fit the cars. DLC Skin Packs DLC has been announced for the game. *Duck Dodgers Skin Pack (Contains new skins for Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, & Marvin the Martian) *Classic Pack (Contains new skins for Bugs Bunny & Lola Bunny) Category:Racing Games Category:Looney Tunes Category:WB Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Party Mode